Forum:Main Page Redesign
17:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fresh pair of eyes here, I like the concept, but I think the slider should be moved further up, to be fully visible. It would probably mean some changes to the other parts of the page, but the slider is arguably the most important aspect. Th3 razor 17:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Bear in mind that on the real main page there isn't the huge top bar, so more of it is visible. Plus, due to the ad in the top right corner, we have to leave a gap. I'm not sure if the sliders not too wide for it - 18:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So far, I'm liking Bond's redesign. It looks clean and appealing. But will Death's news bar proposal be able to fit in the side bar? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 19:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I am in support of Bond's prototype. - Bovell (talk) 19:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Per above, Bondpedia's design is very clean and attractive. --Callofduty4 19:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's perfect, it needs more work. But to get it perfect I think it needs implimenting, as a trial maybe. Then any problems can be fixed with it. I'm thinking tomorrow? Of course, it won't really work properly until the news blogs and social networks are working. I'm hoping end of the month at latest for them maybe? - 20:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... now with the blog post thing, only registered users see that, right? I mean, not to exclude people, but is there a way to make it only show up to rollbacks and above? Because, otherwise, we may get random blog posts on the front page that have nothing to do with news on the site. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there is any way to do that, no... - 22:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The news blog listing can be seen by everyone. If, let's say, Category:News is added to a blog posting, it will be put in the listing. Considering this can be easily removed if used mistakenly, everyone having access to creating a news blog shouldn't be a problem. - Bovell (talk) 01:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough then. That could work if that tab is limited to displaying just the news category by most recent addition to it. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 02:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::It would do that without changing anything. - Bovell (talk) 12:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Right, it's up. Obviously, I've removed the social network section until we have them set up, and the collaboration is still there until it gets phased out at the end of the month. Also, I've replaced the video that was under the Featured Media to the Featured Image. We can change that into media if everyone agrees. I've tested it in IE and Safari, if anyone has any other browser can you check if it works? I've set up a forum at Forum:Community Messages. Have a read and see what you think. - 12:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Works fine for me. - Bovell (talk) 13:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Looks like this on my web browser (Opera). Works fine on Google Chrome though. ::Right, I'll have a look what I can do with it - 13:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I've just downloaded Opera and had a look. It looks to me like your image when logged out, but fixes itself when I log in. Do you get that or is it wrong all of the time? - 14:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's like that when I'm logged in We can always have JoePlay have a look if there are problems. - Bovell (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've sent him a message about it - 20:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Should be working in Opera now. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: One more quirk with the slider. Now that the featured article's BC2 Vietnam, the thumbnail still shows the USMC picture. Th3 razor 18:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Only in IE as far as I can tell though... - 18:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'm using Chrome. I refreshed it and it's now O.K. Th3 razor 18:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I just refreshed purged the cache (Ctrl+F5 for anyone with IE and the same problem) and it's fine too - 18:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) }}